fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn Black (Pre-Timeskip)
Summary Saturn Black is one of the few people on the planet born with magic. His father left him and his family to keep them safe from his assassin work. One day, Saturn will be tasked stop the villain organization known as KAR. Due to the orders of Byzz, his father was force to attempt to kill Saturn, although he dies to the organization by fighting his son. Now having obtained his father's sword that has a spirit in it made by a god, Saturn must find multiple other artifacts to stop KAR's goal to obtain them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-B, 8-A with Attack Mode, Low 7-C with magic | 7-A | Possibly 6-C, High 6-C with Attack Mode | 6-B | High 6-A Name: Saturn Black Origin: STRW Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification (With Attack Mode, Speed Mode, Defense Mode), Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation (Can make full-body forcefields or a forcefield in front of him with Defense mode), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Possession (with defense mode), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Has shown multiple times he can easily walk into fire without injury) and Limited Resistance to Ice Manipulation (If someone tries to freeze him, he can easily increase his body temperature to match), Limited Duplication with Speed Mode, Rage Power (In attack mode, he gets stronger the more angry he is), Aura (in attack mode, his aura will burn you if you touch it as its real fire and makes the area super hot), Expert Swordsman, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Transformation (can go into his red mode, dragon mode, full dragon mode and his final dragon mode), Adaptation (With attack mode, he gains an aura that absorbs fire), Reactive Power Level (has shown multiple times he is able to get stronger in a very small period of time), Extrasensory Perception(can sense beings with magic and can sense life energy), Magic, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation | in his red mode he has All previous abilities, along with Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts) | in his dragon mode he has All previous abilities, Matter Manipulation via Destruction Balls (Can turn opponents to dust and in his final dragon mode can destergate opponents, no matter how durable they are), Resistance to Time Stop (Was able to move in frozen time) | in his full dragon mode he has all previous abilities, along with Regeneration (Low-Mid: regenerated from his heart getting ripped out and destroyed), Resurrection (the spirt in his sword's possession can resurrect Saturn, healing him) | after final dragon mode Training he has all previous abilities, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation and Perception Manipulation Attack Potency: small Building level+ (did this) | City Block level ('Made a 100 meter Diameter fire ball), Multi-City Block level with Attack Mode (Made a earthquake in attack mode when he had a rage boost), Small Town level with magic (Scales to Taiga who made a explosion of such power), higher with Attack Mode | Mountain level (was able to use a skyscraper as a baseball bat), Higher in attack mode | Possibly Island level (He is possibly stronger than the world's nuclear weapon stockpile), Large Island level (Was able to fight Taiga's Wyvern form for some time, causing this in the process) with Attack Mode, can negate durability with Destruction balls | Country level ('''Overpowered Wraths attacks that did this), can negate durability with Destruction balls | '''Multi-Continent level (Stronger then perfect Byzz even as he was getting stronger and did this), Higher with attack mode, higher with Final Dragon Mode (Oneshot Byzz even after he had gotten stronger over the coarse of their fight), can negate durability with Destruction Flames Speed: Subsonic (ran faster then pepole can see) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged a bullet from a AK-47) | Hypersonic+, higher with Speed Mode, Massively Hypersonic (barely dodged lightning), Massively Hypersonic+ with Speed Mode (dodged lightning and saw a explosion move slow as a sloth) | Massively Hypersonic (is fast as when he uses magic on top of base), Massively Hypersonic+ with speed mode (fast as his speed mode with magic on top of base) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(should be faster then his Speed Mode with magic), '''higher with Speed Mode | At least Massively Hypersonic+ ('blitzed Verzweiflung form Wrath) | '''Sub-Relativistic '(is far faster then Byzz and blitzed him with no difficulty), Higher with speed mode ' 'Lifting Strength:' '''unknown' | Unknown | Class M (Swung a skyscraper) | Class G (Can lift up multiple large buildings) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength:' ''s''mall Building level+ | City Block Class, Multi-''City Block Class'' ''with Attack Mode, Small Town Class with Magic, higher''' with Attack Mode | '' ''Mountain Class | possibly Island Class, Large Island Level with Attack Mode | Country Class |'' ''Multi-Continent Class, Higher with attack mode Durability:' small Building level+ | City Block level, Small Town level' (Survived hits from Taiga),' higher '''with defense mode |' Mountain level | Possibly Island level, Large Island level''' with Defense Mode | Country level |'' 'Multi-Continent level, Higher '''with defense mode 'Stamina: High (is able to fight for a day non stop before getting tired) | extremely high (trained for 20 days non stop to learn how to use his powers, can take a lot of damage like getting stabbed, getting deep cuts and being on the brink of death and can still fight with these wounds) | Lower in dragon mode (can only hold this form for a hour before reverting back to base form) Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Several kilometers with his magic Standard Equipment: his sword Intelligence: Above average, as he was able to get into college with high grades on his first attempt. High in combat, for he can read his opponent's moves and predict where they are going to be next based on their fighting style. He can make tactical decisions on the fly like swapping between his modes to make up for their weaknesses. Weaknesses: His Attack Mode makes him slower, his Speed Mode makes him less powerful and his Defense Mode makes him slower and weaker, he is rather reckless and runs into fights he knows he can't win when someone is in danger, is super stubborn and never gives up | Red Mode can only last for 30 minutes when he uses speed mode instead of defense mode | his Dragon Mode can only last a hour before returning him back to base form and he can only use it bi weekly, can only destroy the matter of a living thing much slower then a non living thing and he can only use this mode if the spirit in his sword takes over his body and almost never uses his Destruction balls as it drains far to much time of this form | can only use this form if he is killed or unconscious as the spirt needs to fully take over his body for him to use it Notable Attacks/Techniques: Modes: Saturn's modes increase one aspect of his stats, and gives him different powers depending on witch one he is using. Attack mode makes his eyes go red, giving him more power and allowing him to absorb fire via an aura, but it decreases his speed. Speed mode makes his eyes blue and surrounds his body in lighting. This mode allows him to make speed clones that disappear upon being hit. This mode self evidently increases speed as well. Defense mode gives him purple eyes, and a full body forcefield covering his body and soul. This mode also allows him to make forcefields, and generally increases his defense. Magic Stuff Details Elemental Stuff Details Red Mode: Saturn's red mode is him absorbing the power of the spirit, but because he is absorbing it with defense mode on it doesn't possess him and he gets stronger. but doesn't get all the abilities dragon mode has and is fast as he normally would be with magic as to use the full power of the artifacts is to be work with the spirit. Dragon Mode: Saturns dragon mode is when saturn fully absorbs the spirit in his blade and the spirit takes over his body when he is conscious, giving him increased power, speed and durability and can use the main power of his spirit, matter destruction but he has sense stared working with the spirit allowing him to use this form with out needing to be possessed * Full dragon mode: * Saigo no doragonmōdo no honō no hakai: Key: Base before training | Base post training | Red mode | Dragon mode| Full Dragon Mode | Post final dragon mode Training Note: Self-explanatory Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ariana Xander (OmniRealm Warriors) Ariana Xander's Profile (Speed =, No Speed Amps, 7B/7A Forms) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:STRW Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans